wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
Bubi
Bubi '''(real name '''Hans Winkle) is the "lovely companion" of Frau Engel and the tertiary antagonist of Wolfenstein: The New Order. He works with Engel at Camp Belica as her personal bodyguard and right-hand man. History Hans Winkle was born on December 6, 1933 in Berlin. Also affectionately called by Frau Engel as "Bubi", he comes from a family of academics. His father is a doctor and his mother is a biologist. As a child, his failing grades and lack of ambition were very disappointing to his parents. The disappointment only deepened when he was employed at Camp Belica at the age of nineteen. The son they had envisioned having a prestigious career in academics had become a common prison guard. This young boy soon caught the attention of the manipulative Frau Engel. Eager for affection and appreciation, he has been her bodyguard and lover ever since. ''The New Order'' Bubi is first seen on the night train to Berlin with Frau Engel. He isn't seen again until B.J. enters Camp Belica, and he convinces Frau Engel to let B.J. work with the cement mixers in the camp. He appears again in a cutscene after B.J. is discovered in the Camp's HQ trying to steal a battery for Set Roth. Bubi and Frau Engel both recognize him from the night train. Bubi's final appearance is when B.J. returns to Deathshead's compound. Bubi waits for B.J. to climb a ladder, then throws himself on top of B.J and incapacitating him by injecting him with a shot of Tetanospasmin. B.J. then wakes up, struggling with the effects of the toxins that he was injected with. Frau Engel then appears on a monitor behind Bubi, as Bubi tells her that he has a "gift" for her. He then drags B.J. over in front of the monitor and shows him to Frau Engel, then much to her delight, stabs B.J. with a knife. B.J then fights back, biting Bubi on the side of the neck, and Bubi falls to the ground in shock and pain, saying he injected B.J. with enough toxins to "paralyze an elephant". B.J. may then stab Bubi in the side of the skull and then under the chin, killing him instantly as Frau Engel watches in horror, or leave him alone. If the latter option is chosen and player waits for a while, Bubi will bleed out from his wound. Appearance Bubi is a young man with blue eyes, neatly combed, neck-length blonde hair, and a visible growing mustache, perfectly fitting the "Aryan" description, along with his lover, Frau Engel. He is dressed in a grey and white uniform with a badge on each side of his collar, showing his rank of SS-Untersturmfuhrer. He also has a swastika on his right sleeve. Gallery wolfenstein-the-new-order-gameplay-nowy_1769c.jpg|On the night train with Frau Engel Screen Shot 2014-06-06 at 5.34.35 PM.png|Stabbing B.J. after ambushing him Screen Shot 2014-06-06 at 5.33.23 PM.png|Death at the hands of B.J. Trivia * His nickname translates to "little boy," which is the name of the atomic bomb that was created by the United States in 1945 and dropped over Hiroshima. * "Bubi" was the nickname for Luftwaffe ''fighter ace Erich Hartmann, who, with 352 confirmed kills, is the highest-scoring fighter ace in history. Like Bubi in the game, Hartmann was also a blonde. * Judging by his collar insignia, he is an SS-Untersturmführer (SS-Junior assault leader/equivalent to second lieutenant). * Though he was born in Berlin, he speaks with a distinctive Austrian accent. This is because his portrayer Thomas Mikusz is Austrian. * After biting Bubi, it is possible to take out one of your weapons and kill him instead of killing him with your knife. Bubi will always die with one shot anywhere on his body, with any weapon. You can even make him explode by shooting him with akimbo AR Marksmans. * He appears to be afraid of the sight and the smell of blood, as he opts to not watch the execution in Camp Belica and while ambushing B.J. in Deathshead's compound he states that the smell of blood sickens him. * Bubi's ambush is scripted and unavoidable. * The real name (Hans) and the nickname (Bubi) is a direct reference to the film ''Die Hard, in which one of the office workers named Harry Ellis (Hart Bochner) is negotiating with Hans Gruber (Alan Rickman), Ellis calls Hans Bubi. The part where Ellis calls Hans "Bubi" was completely improvised by Bochner. Category:The New Order characters Category:Nazis